criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinnie Costa
|age = 27 |nationality = Italian |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Thug |family = Giovanni Costa (father) † Unnamed mother Unnamed sister |affiliation = Italian gang |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #4: A Murder Carol (s4) }} Vinnie Costa was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people before turning out to be the killer of farmer Benjamin Galls in Little Murder of the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past. He then appeared as a quasi-suspect in 3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Vinnie is a 27-year-old street thug. He has curly black hair and a light stubble, a scar on his left cheek, and dons a stained grapefruit red shirt with a cream neckerchief. In his first appearance, it is known that Vinnie plays the lottery and whist and snuffs tobacco. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he is a marksman. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he drinks coffee and Pink Paradise. In his fourth appearance, he wears a tan cowboy hat with a brown stripe and a dark green neckerchief. It is noted that he chews wheat, has a collie named Maximinus and drinks milk. In his fifth appearance, Vinnie wears a black-and-white striped prison uniform. Events of Criminal Case A Murder Carol Vinnie became a suspect after the player and Isaac found his knuckle duster at the crime scene. Though he did not want to see the police, he was shocked to hear of Rick's death saying he was like a little brother to him. However, he was teaching Rick to defend himself, as life on the streets was not easy. He directed the team to the victim's home, where they investigated the area for more clues. Vinnie was spoken to again about a dead rat given to the victim as a present. He said he happened to see Rick talk to the police, and though he did not know what it was about, he felt he needed to teach Rick not to rat to the cops. However, he claimed he did not go so far as to murder Rick as he still felt the victim was like family to him. Vinnie was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Trickster Tim for Rick's murder. But he was spoken to again about a possible associate of Rick who wanted some evidence burned, who went as far as to coerce an officer to do it. Though he was somewhat reluctant, he said the person would likely be from the Irish community, who would gain a lot from covering up their past wrongdoings. In the Name of the Father Vinnie became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found his blood-stained pocket knife found at the crime scene. He immediately told them he had nothing to do with Donovan's death, saying he does not kill priests. But, he was aware that Donovan was not as clean as he looked, he heard of his past regarding him killing someone. Though they knew that already, Vinnie told them people said Donovan was vicious, that he could crush skulls with his bare hands; and that if he ended up dead, it was because his sins caught up to him. Vinnie was spoken to again about the case that sent Donovan to jail for murder, and the victim happened to be related to Vinnie. He said the victim was responsible for his father's death, and explained that it happened in a fight between the Italians and the Irish. Although Vinnie wanted to get revenge on him for many years, he would prefer not to waste any bullets on him now. In the end, Vinnie was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Edward Whimple for Donovan's murder, the illegal trafficking of immigrants, and arson. Death is a Cabaret Vinnie became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found a label adressed to him at the cabaret. He was not happy they suspected him of murder once again, and even with the recent killings he said Italians are not even interested in killing. But given people's claims in the past, Isaac had trouble believing what he said at face value. Vinnie was spoken to again about a note that he wrote to the victim, saying he had an eye on her. He explained he saw Gladys back when she worked at the barber shop in New Haven and felt protective of her. But given the recent murders and her decision to return to prostitution, he thought to look out for her just in case. But despite his attempts, he was not able to prevent her murder from happening. Vinnie was found to be innocent after the team arrested Fiona Flanagan for Gladys' murder on top of several others under the guise of the Scarlet Slayer. Little Murder on the Prairie Vinnie became a suspect yet again after Isaac and the player found his brass knuckle at the convenience store near the victim's home. He explained that Coyote Gorge was his home, and he was none too pleased to see the Flying Squad again. When it came to Benjamin's murder, Vinnie claimed he knew nothing about it or the victim. Vinnie was spoken to again after they found a mirror belonging to the victim with traces of Pink Paradise on it, the same drink Vinnie had back at the Moulin Rose in Sinner's End. All Vinnie said was that the victim gave that mirror to him as a gift, for being a good neighbor. But Isaac had doubts, especially considering Vinnie even denied knowing the victim at all, and continued to suspect that he stole it from him, despite Vinnie denying it and the murder. In the end, the evidence had ended up pointing towards Vinnie as Benjamin's murderer. Vinnie initially denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. The Italian gang had sent him to forcefully evict Benjamin from his farm after he refused. Benjamin put up a fight and Vinnie threatened him with a pitchfork, but accidentally impaled Benjamin when he charged towards him. Judge Lawson sentenced him to 10 years in jail. After the trial, Isaac and the player decided to speak with him about why the Italians were seizing land all of a sudden. Although Vinnie wanted to help, he would not due to the fact that he would not survive in prison if he ratted on the Italians. However, he pointed them towards the victim's house for more clues, which Isaac picked up on, so they decided to search the Galls' residence once more. 3:10 to Death Trivia *Vinnie is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. *Vinnie is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Vinnie is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery VCostaMOTP.png|Vinnie, as he appeared in A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) and In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). VCostaApp3MOTP.png|Vinnie, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). VCostaApp4MOTP.png|Vinnie, as he appeared in Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past). VCostaApp5MOTP.png|Vinnie, as he appeared in 3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past). VCostaBarsMOTP.png|Vinnie sentenced to 10 years in prison for the murder of Benjamin Galls. VCostaPrisonMOTP.png|Vinnie, wearing the prison uniform. OG_SUS_404_603.jpg OG_SUS_406_604.jpg OG_SUS_423_603.png OG_SUS_427_601.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-Suspects